


For the Sake of an Angel [Art for Carelessshipper]

by thenarglecharm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenarglecharm/pseuds/thenarglecharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Art for Carelessshipper's lovely story "For the Sake of an Angel" as part of the 2015 Gabriel Big Bang.</p><p>Go read the story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3825928?view_full_work=true</p>
    </blockquote>





	For the Sake of an Angel [Art for Carelessshipper]

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Carelessshipper's lovely story "For the Sake of an Angel" as part of the 2015 Gabriel Big Bang.
> 
> Go read the story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3825928?view_full_work=true

  
[For the Sake of an Angel [Art for Carelessshipper]](http://thenarglecharm.deviantart.com/art/For-the-Sake-of-an-Angel-Art-for-Carelessshipper-529243105) by [TheNargleCharm](http://thenarglecharm.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
